He's back
by sunflower87
Summary: I've never felt any happier. Chap. 14 is up! Longest chapter yet. RT
1. Default Chapter

He's Back

Sophomore Year

He looked at the mirror. His clear blue eyes staring right back at him. He felt so empty and cold. 

Tristan DuGray washed his face and got ready for school. 'More like hell', he thought. Sure he was popular, he could get any girl he wanted. He surrounded himself with girls of the week. Maybe it was because he needed warmth from their kisses or maybe he wanted to pretend that they actually cared about him. But it was never enough. He eventually got bored with them. Their vanity. Their belief that they were better than everybody else. Their trivial problems. Everything was just an act. It was like a play. Chilton was the stage and everyone was an actor. Even himself. Only _she _didn't fit in.  Rory Gilmore. She was unique. Unspoiled. Beautiful.  'And I don't deserve her' he sighed. 

Fast forward to Senior Year

            Tristan DuGray got out of the long black limo that picked him up from the airport to the old stony mansion he called "home". Military school had been great. Sure, waking up at 3 in the morning was a pain in the ass but he eventually got used to it. Being away from Chilton and his cold, unfeeling parents had been good for him. He realized there was more to the world than money. He made some friends that knew the real him. He didn't have to play a role. But now he had to go back to Chilton again. His parents decided he was good enough to come back. He had "suffered" enough, they said. What they didn't know was he would suffer more if he did come back.  He had to see _her _again and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Seeing her everyday, knowing she was with bagboy and that he couldn't have her. But he decided no matter what they would be friends. 

--------------

            "Come on! Open! Please!" Rory Gilmore said. It was the first day of senior year and it was not off to a good start. She woke up, only to find the coffee maker broken. Now her locker wouldn't seem to open. 

"Mary, Mary. Talking to it won't help", a familiar voice said, then he gave the locker a gentle shove and it popped open.

"Tristan?" Rory said, surprised. There he was standing in front of her, like he was just gone for a day. He was still the same Tristan, same deep blue eyes. Only now he had shorter hair.

"The one and only."

She turned around and surprised both of them by giving him a tight hug.

"Wow Mary, if I knew you would miss me that much I would have come back sooner."

She smiled. She had to admit she had missed him.

"And he still doesn't know my name. Military school, finally let you out?"

"Yes. I was just too much too handle."

"How was it?"

"I actually liked it. It was different."

"Did you even miss Chilton?"

"Only one thing in particular." He said, his piercing blue eyes, looking straight at her.

 "Oh" she said, looking away.

"So, did I miss anything while I was away?" 

"Well, Paris is student body president and **I** am the vice-president." She said while taking out her books.       

"You and Paris together. Never thought I would see the day." He said in disbelief while both were walking to class.

" With you out of the picture. It became fairly easy to get along with her."

"Fairly easy?"

"Well, maybe not that easy." She smiled. "I have to go to class. See you later, Tristan."

"Bye, Mary"

"It's good to have you back."

Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all. 


	2. Coffee

A.N. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy so I wanted to update as soon as possible!

"Mmmm…Coffee." Rory sighed dreamily. It was 6th period and the teacher was discussing Physics. Normally, she would listen and take notes but today all she could think about was the goodness of coffee. 

"Ms. Gilmore, Care to share what's on your mind?" Ms. Conner said.

"Um, No. I'm sorry." She said, embarrassed. She mentally berated herself for being so distracted, and then she grabbed her pen and started taking notes.

------

  _Ringggg_!!!

     'Thank God.' Tristan thought as Physics class finally came to an end. The teacher had droned on and on about the lesson. It was getting really boring, although he was grateful that Rory was there. Watching her, made Physics more tolerable. Seeing her again, brought back all the emotions from 2 years ago. The desire. The longing. She was still the same Mary and he was glad. He feared that she would change and he would come to Chilton only to find out that she had transformed herself into one of those blonde bimbos. But she hadn't and he had to breathe a sigh of relief. He then realized how absurd his fear was. Rory would never be corrupted. She was better than that. 

"So Mary, I know I'm irresistible, but dreaming about me during Physics class? Naughty, Naughty." He smirked.

"I hate to deflate your ego, Tristan. But I was dreaming about coffee. Something _you_ would never be as important as." 

"Awww. I'm hurt."  He said, pretending to wipe a tear. "Tell you what, Mary, why don't I give you a ride to the nearest coffee shop?"

            She stared at him, surprised. "Are you serious?"

            "Yeah." 

            "But I don't wanna bother you or anything. I know you have to get home."

            "I won't be bothered."

            "But-"

            "Come on, Mary. See it as my apology for bothering you during sophomore year."

She paused, thinking. "Okay. But we have to go to Luke's. He has the best coffee." She said, smiling.

------

Tristan watched her talking animatedly about her town. Her eyes were twinkling and he could tell that she loved Stars Hollow very much.

"And the festivals, you have to go to one of our festivals. It's crazy," She said. "I'm sorry I've been babbling on and on since we got in the car."

"No, it's okay. Keep talking. I like hearing about your town. I have to go to one of these festivals your talking about."

            "Yeah, you should."

            "Okay, so I make a left here." 

            "Yes, and stop at the sign that says Hardware Store."

            "But aren't we going to Luke's?"  
            "Yeah, the Hardware store is Luke's."

            He looked at her, confused.

"Just trust me," she said, "now, people will be looking at you and Miss Patty will probably hit on you."

            "Who's Miss Patty?"

            "The dance teacher" She replied as they got out of the car and headed into Luke's.

Inside, Tristan saw a scruffy-looking man who was wearing flannel who he assumed was Luke.

            "Who are you?" he said, bluntly.

            Tristan was taken aback at first but he recovered. "I'm Tristan. Rory's classmate."

Luke looked at him intently, as if he was deciding whether he was fit enough to hang out with Rory, then he walked away.

            "Oookay, That was kinda weird." 

            "Don't worry, he gets better. Give him time." Rory said.

            "Does this mean I'll be spending time here more often?"  
            "Well, the coffee _is_ addicting."

            Then she went up to Luke and asked for four cups of coffee.

            "Please Luke! I haven't had coffee all day!" he heard her say.

            "Fine!" Luke replied, reluctantly.

            She walked away, grinning.

            "Four cups of coffee? I only need one. Is your mom coming here or something?"

            "No, silly. The three cups are for me."

            "I never knew how truly addicted you are 'till now."

Then, Luke came by with their coffee and they sat there talking comfortably about their day.

---        

Ten minutes later

"Oh! I should give you a Stars Hollow tour!" she said, her eyes looking at him expectantly.

            "You know looking at me like that makes it impossible for me to say no." he replied.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his arm. Leaving his unfinished coffee, and Rory's three empty cups.

----


	3. Bringing back old memories

"This is Doose's Market and that concludes the Stars Hollow tour." Rory said. 

They have only been walking around for ten minutes. 

"Well, this brings back old memories," Tristan said, "How is bag-, I mean Dean by the way?"

"Wow. You actually said his name. He's fine."

"Still together?"

"Yeah"

He knew they still would be together. But that was okay. The most he could ask from Rory now was friendship.

"So, I know I was a real jerk back then but I was hoping we could be friends this year…" he said, looking at her expectantly.

"I thought we already were." Rory replied, smiling. "I mean, we did have coffee together _and _I gave you a Stars Hollow tour. Not that many people get a Stars Hollow tour from Rory Gilmore."

He smiled. "Well, I am truly honored." His smile disappeared, when he saw an angry figure a few feet behind Rory. 

Rory turned around to see Dean, standing right in front of Doose's market, looking infuriated.

"I better get going. I'd kiss you goodbye, but your boyfriend's watching."

Rory smiled as she watched Tristan getting into his Jaguar coupe. "Now _that _brings back old memories."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"What's he doing here, Rory?" Dean exclaimed.

_"This brings back old memories, too."  _Rory thought. Dean's jealous fits were not unfamiliar territory to her. 

"Dean, he just got back from Military school and now he's back at Chilton. We're just friends, that's all."

"So now you're friends?"  
  


"Yes. He's changed." Rory replied. "You have to trust me, Dean. You can't get jealous every time I make friends with a guy."

Dean sighed. His anger, disappearing.  "Okay, but if he tries to pick a fight with me, I can't promise you I'll restrain myself." 

"Duly noted." She said, glad that this little fight was over.  
  


 "Now, how was your first day back?" he asked her, while they were walking to the Gilmore house.

"It was pretty good except I was caught day dreaming in class."

"Let me guess…. coffee?"

"Yup. But it was not my fault, I only had one cup in the morning. I have tons on homework…" 

They continued talking until they reached the Gilmore house.

A.N. Not the best chapter, but I needed something to get rid of my writer's block. I haven't updated in months but since it's the summer, I decided to finish this story. Reviews please! They are greatly appreciated.


	4. Bob

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. Duh.

"So…how was your first day back in Hell?" Lorelai asked Rory when she got home.

She was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee.

"It was good…Tristan's back." 

"Tristan? As in Tristan-the-guy-you-kissed-in-the-piano-bench-right-after-you-broke-with-Dean, Tristan?"

"Yes. That one." 

"Is he still cute?"

"I never said he was cute!"

"Well, you kissed him even though you said he was a jerk. Why would you kiss an ugly jerk?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. So, anything exciting happen?"

"We got some coffee at Luke's, then I gave him a Stars Hollow tour then Dean saw him and me together…"

"Uh-oh"

"Yep. We kinda got into a fight but it's all okay now."

"Good."

"I'm going to do homework now…"

"But Rory…I wanna play!" Lorelai whined.

"We can play later." 

"Fine! But you owe me lots of coffee, missy." 

- - - -  - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was Tuesday morning and Rory was struggling to open her locker. Again.

"Come on, Bob. Open!"  She said.

"Who's Bob?"

 She turned around to find Tristan DuGray, smirking at her. "I thought if I named him he would cooperate more. But I guess not."

Once again, he gave the locker a shove and it opened.

"Unbelievable. How do you do that?"

"It's just one of my many talents."

"You actually have talents?"

"Wanna go to the janitor's closet and find out?"  He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. 

She scowled.

"I'm just kidding, Mary. Actually, my band has a gig at The Pergola next week."

"Wow. You're in a band?"

"Chad, my roommate at Military school got me interested in playing guitar so when I got back I bought myself my own guitar then I practiced all summer."

"You continue to surprise me, Tristan DuGray."

"So, do you want to come watch?"

"Yeah, I'll come. My best friend Lane is in a band. Maybe she'll come watch too."

"Great. So I'll see you again here tom, same time?" 

"Sure."

She smiled then turned around and walked away.  

A.N. The gig at Pergola won't take place until the near end of the story. Anyway, not to be demanding or anything but REVIEWS PLEASE! It gives me motivation and I get an idea of how many people are actually reading my story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are so great! J


	5. Where's the love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I would probably have tons of money right now. 

Wednesday morning

When Rory got to her locker, it was wide open and a certain blonde boy was leaning next to it with his hands behind his back. 

"Tristan…" she said, smiling and her eyes twinkling.

"Mary…I decided I would open Bob before you got here, to save all the frustration." 

"Thanks." She started taking out the books she needed while he just stood there, staring at her, like he was waiting for something.

"What?"

"Don't I get a kiss? A make out session? Where's the love?" He asked, jokingly. 

Rory gave him a pat on the shoulder. "That's all your gonna get from me. Don't push it, DuGray."

"You know, you wake up ten minutes early, you try to do something nice, you get coffee for the person…I guess it's true what they say, nice guys do finish last."

"Did you say coffee?" Her eyes lighting up at the mention of the sacred word.

"Yup." Then he revealed a big Styrofoam cup from behind his back. "Fresh from Starbucks."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She took the cup and drank it like a frat guy chugging beer.

"Do I get something now?"

She surprised them both by suddenly leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Umm…I have to go." Then she walked away, rather hurriedly. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was after school. Rory had pretty much avoided Tristan the whole day. She got down from the bus and met up with the person waiting for her. 

"IkissedTristan." She mumbled.

"You did what?!" 

"I kissed Tristan."

"On the lips?"

"Yeah,,.but it was a quick kiss. One second…at the most."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Lane. He gave me coffee…"

"Ah…that explains it."

"But I'm with Dean!"

"Do you like Tristan?"

"No! I don't think so…I don't know… getting coffee makes me temporarily insane!"

"Temporary insanity. Good defense. Some people get away with murder using that defense."

"Lane, what should I do? Dean comes back from Chicago in a few days. What do I tell him?"

"You need to sort your feelings out. Rory, I know you. You wouldn't just kiss some guy you didn't like."

"Thanks Lane."

"Hey, what are best friends for?" Then she gave Rory a hug. 

A.N. I know it's late notice about Dean's trip to Chicago but it does explain why Lane is waiting for her at the bus stop and not Dean. It also gives me more time to develop the R/T relationship without any Dean interference. But don't worry…he'll be back! Oh and thank you so much for the reviews skitz-o-frenik, Tristanlover59 and ilovegilmoretrory!! 


	6. The good, the bad and the ugly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. 

Thursday morning

Rory

I got to school, half expecting him to be waiting for me by my locker. But he wasn't there. A wave of relief passed through me…and maybe disappointment? No. Scratch that thought. Just relief. No disappointment.  

Physics class came and that's when I saw him. Physically, he looked the same but I kept watching him throughout class and I noticed he seemed upset and troubled.  Was he upset because of the kiss? Why would he be upset? Did he have a girlfriend waiting for him in North Carolina? I bet he does. I mean, he's Tristan. Cute, charming Tristan. Cute? Charming? Where did that come from? Oh, okay. Fine. He's cute. And he can be charming sometimes too. I bet his girlfriend is blonde and beautiful with a name like Muffy. I bet she listens to Britney Spears and chews gum really loudly.  I bet he feels bad because of the kiss. I bet he feels like he cheated on her. Even if I was the one who leaned in and kissed him. Stupid Rory! Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Tristan

Yesterday had the good, the bad and the ugly. The good, no, the great, the wonderful even- Rory kissed me. She actually leaned in and kissed **me**. The kiss was short. Too short. I was about to pull her closer and kiss her back with all the want and desire I had in me. But the bad happened. She ran away, again.  I wanted to run after her. To tell her to stop running away from me, to tell her how much I thought about her in military school, to tell her she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and to tell her I wanted to be with her. But I didn't do that. I wanted to give her time to think. I didn't want to overwhelm her.  I came home and the ugly happened. My dad said those four little words you hate hearing in a relationship or from a parent: 

"Tristan, we need to talk."  He motioned me to sit down. I felt like an employee about to get fired by his boss. I sat down on the wooden chair and waited for him to talk. 

"Your grades haven't been up to standards." I sat there, surprised. He never seemed to care before.

"If you want to live up to the DuGray name, you have to get into an Ivy League school."

"I just came back from Military school. Of course, I'm going to have trouble catching on, if **you** hadn't sent me there-" I cut myself off, trying to suppress my anger. God, I hate him so much. 

"I hear you're in a band."  

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Rosa got a message from this guy James calling to confirm this performance at the Pergola. You can't be in a band, Tristan."

"Why not? It's the only thing keeping me sane from living in this hellhole you call a home" I said, my anger getting the better of me.

"Very well.  I consider myself a reasonable man. Get straight A's on your first quarter at Chilton. If you do, then you get to stay in the band. If you don't, then you have to quit."

I stormed off, knowing that nothing I could say would change his mind.

And now I'm sitting here in Physics class, trying to concentrate and understand what the hell the teacher is saying.

Riinnngggg 

"Tristan, is everything okay?" Rory asked me, her blue eyes looking at me, worried.

I was surprised she noticed I was upset. She was the first person to ask me that today.

"My dad wants me to quit the band."

Then under her breath I thought I heard her say, "Oh, so there's no Muffy?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Is there anything you can do? Maybe he'll change his mind."

"My dad never changes his mind. He's too proud and he always thinks he right. He wants me to get straight A's for the quarter."

"Well, that's not so bad."

I looked at her. "Come on, Rory. The best grade I've gotten is a C. The last time I got straight A's was in the second grade."

"I'll help you."

"What?" 

"I'll help you. In case you haven't noticed, I get straight A's."

"Of course I've noticed. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I can tell the band means a lot to you."

"Thank you, Rory."

"So, do you want to start today?"

"The sooner, the better. We'll study at my house after school."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

She left and I felt better already. I had hope. God, this girl is amazing. 

AN: Good? Bad? Ugly? Tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews Tristanlover59, ilovegilmoretrory, ILUVALEC, Southrnbelle09 and tiff.

"


	7. Strawberries and Honey

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. 

After school

Rory

The rest of the day seemed to go by real slow. I kept thinking about Tristan and how we haven't talked about the kiss yet. I don't want to mention it because there is a lot on his mind already. I know that offering to help him with school will lead me to spend more time with the guy that makes me question my relationship with Dean…but Lane is right. I need to sort my feelings out. There's something about him that makes me want to get to know him more. Plus, he's my friend. One of my only friends here at Chilton. Helping friends is a good thing to do. Even if said friend is cute, charming and might just turn my world around.

I don't really know how good of a tutor I would be to Tristan since I can't seem to concentrate on school myself.

"Are you ready to go?" Tristan said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah." I said, taking out the books I needed from my locker.

"Here, let me carry your books." 

I handed him my books and he carried them with ease. 

We got to his silver Jaguar coupe and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks." I mumbled and then got in the car.

It seems I've seem so many different sides of Tristan this week- charming Tristan, egotistical Tristan, coffee-giving Tristan, upset Tristan and now gentleman Tristan. 

He started the car and music blasted…

_I wanna see you out that door._

_Baby, bye, bye, bye_

He quickly turned off the radio then he looked at me, his cheeks turning red. "It's my sister's. She likes N'sync."

"I thought you were the only child." I said, trying to suppress a laugh.

He didn't respond.

"I can't believe you like N'sync. I could sooo blackmail you for this. Let's see what do I want…some new books, endless supply of coffee…" 

Then suddenly his lips descended on mine for a slow, tender kiss. The kiss deepened and it seemed like nothing else existed except for him and me. 

Tristan

I pulled away, knowing that if I didn't stop now I might never be able to.

I looked at her. Her blue eyes were looking at me with a mixture of shock and desire. 

"I thought that might shut you up." I grinned. "Kissing you has been on my mind for quite sometime now. You taste sweet, like strawberries and honey."

"You…uh… taste quite good yourself." She replied, rather awkwardly.

I smiled. "It seems that I finally have Rory Gilmore at a loss for words." Then I drove away from the school parking lot. 

A.N. Another kiss! I don't really plan these things; they just pop in my head. It's a short chapter but the next one is coming real soon. Thanks for the reviews- smile1, itsmeterri, twinkletoes2, Missy12, lol, mandie, Chelle5 and juvenile delinquent! I was sooo happy. I hoped you liked this chapter. I was kinda suffering from writer's block. 


	8. What makes you happy?

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory

Heart beating fast, head spinning, jolts coursing from my neck to my knees- this was what I felt (and still feeling) when I kissed him. I don't feel this way when Dean kisses me. With Dean, kisses were innocent and chaste. With Tristan, they were sensual, passionate and it left me wanting more. Although, I'm sure he made all the girls feel this way.

The car stopped at a pair of massive iron gates and Tristan rolled down his window so he could punch in some numbers in a keypad. The gates opened and the car made its way on a long, curving road that passed by lush grass and an abundance of beautiful flowers. When the house finally came in to view, I couldn't help but gasp. It was a grand, three-story house with Greek columns that were probably twice the size of my own house. 

We got out of the car and Tristan led me inside the house.

"Hey Rosa" He said to this middle aged lady with curly red hair. She was dressed in a blue maid's uniform and she looked friendly and nice.

"Tristan" she replied, good-naturedly. 

"This is Rory." He said, motioning to me.

"Ahhh, Rory. Tristan has told me a lot about you." She said to me, smiling mischievously.  

"What did he say?" I asked, surprised and pleased that Tristan would talk about me.

"You better ask him that." 

I looked at Tristan and he just grinned.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." He said.

Tristan 

"Where we going?" she asked.

"My room. Don't worry I'm not going to seduce you." I smirked, reading her thoughts.

Her face flushed and I couldn't get over how adorable she looked.

I opened to door to my room.

"So, this is your room. Pretty normal looking, except for the fact that it's three times the size of my room. I was expecting there would be an N'sync poster somewhere." She said, while looking around. 

I started tidying up the study table, which I haven't used in so long. 

"Wow…you have books?" She said, looking at my bookshelf.

"Yes, Mary, contrary to popular belief, I can read."

"The Fountainhead, Metamorphosis, Catcher in the Rye…wow, I'm impressed."

"Yes, I am pretty impressive." 

"Ah, and there's the ego."

"You know you love it." 

---------------------------------------

"Tristan, your house is so….big." she said. We've been studying for a few minutes.  

"My parents like to show off. It's big on the outside but it feels pretty empty on the inside." 

"That's sad."

"Well, I'm used to it. There's no need to feel sorry for me, Mary."

"If life in here is so empty, then what does make you happy?"

"My band…you." I said, sincerely, looking at her in the eyes.

She looked away. "I'm with Dean." She said softly.

A.N. Ahh!! School's almost coming so I have to finish this story soon or I'll never have enough time. This wasn't the best chapter but I'll try to make the next one better. Thanks for the reviews- twinkletoes2, missy12, Tristanlover59, itsmeterri, jalna, kadie and mandie! You guys are great! 


	9. Tooth Fairy

Tristan

"It's not because of N'sync, is it?" I said, trying to keep my tone light-hearted, while masking the hurt that I felt.

"Well, if you listened to the Backstreet Boys then maybe I'd break up with Dean." 

"You wanna take a break?" I didn't really feel like studying anymore.

"Tristan, we've been only studying for a few minutes."

"Come on, Mare. We'll get coffee…"

"Fine…but no more breaks after this one."

"As you wish."

Rory

"So what do you wanna be when you grow up?" I asked him.

We were sitting in a little café near Tristan's house. I was drinking coffee and he was eating a slice of chocolate cake.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll start up my own business. Become a CEO for some company. That's what my dad wants."

"What do _you _want?"

"It's kinda embarrassing."

"C'mon, tell me."

"Promise not to laugh."

"Cross my heart, and hope to die."

"A rock star."

I grinned.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm not. I could totally see you rocking it out on stage. The girls would go wild. You'd probably get the Sexiest guy of the year award."

"So…you think I'm sexy?"

I felt my cheeks reddened.

"What do you want be when you grow up?" He asked. I smiled, glad that he dropped the last subject,

"Overseas correspondent."

"Little Mary, out in the big, scary world."

"I could do it."

"I know you can. Here, have some cake." He said, pushing his plate toward me.

"It does look good." I said and I grabbed his fork and took a bite. 

"Tristan!" I heard a female voice say. I looked up and I saw this pretty redhead. I've seen her in school a few times but I didn't really know her."

"Karen…" he replied.

"And who is this?" she said, motioning to me.

"I'm Rory." I said,

"Are you two dating?" she asked, with a "he's-too-good-for-you" expression on her face.

Before I could open my mouth, Tristan already responded for me.

"No, we're just friends."

"Oh, well I got to go. There's this huge sale at the mall. Bye Tristan" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

Tristan

I don't really like Karen. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty but that's all she is. It's just the same routine with every girl. She flirts with you and bats her eyelashes, you ask her out and while on the date she starts talking about clothes, gossip or how daddy is buying her a new car. Then pretty soon, she'll start dragging you along on shopping trips. It just gets old. With Rory, it never gets old. But _she's with Dean_ and she doesn't want me. So I guess we'll just be friends. It's so easy to say, so hard to do.

Rory

I got this sick feeling in my stomach. Maybe it's the cake. No, it's not the cake, Rory, you're jealous.I'm not jealous. So what if that girl Karen is pretty, who cares if Tristan said we're just friends, it doesn't matter that she kissed him on the cheek. Okay…so maybe I am jealous. It's just that girls like Karen make me feel normal. Not normal in a good way but normal in a bad way. What could Tristan possibly see in me, when he could have a girl like her? Wait…where are these thoughts coming from…you're with Dean, remember? Right, that's what I keep reminding myself.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - -

"Who explored Vinland?" We were having a test on World History tomorrow; Tristan and I had just reviewed the chapter.

"Leif Ericson"

"When?"

"1000 AD"

"When did Columbus reach the new world?"

"1942"

"Be more specific"

"Uhhh…October 12?"

"Yeah. Good job. You're really picking up this information fast."

"What can I say, I was born a genius."

"Seriously Tristan, if you apply yourself, you could probably be…just as smart as I am."

"Mary, I'm shocked, I didn't know you had a big ego."

"Maybe a part of you is rubbing off on me." I smirked.

"Stop it…it's getting creepy."

"Hey, what if our personalities switched? You're getting smarter and I'm getting a bigger head. Who searched for the seven cities of Gold?"

"umm..Hudson?"

"Wrong…Coronado…I guess your not getting smarter after all."

"No fair! That page was torn off in my book."

"Yeah, right and I'm the tooth fairy."

"You're the tooth fairy? That's great 'cause I lost my tooth when I was five, I put it under my pillow but it was still there the next day. I never got any money. So… I guess you owe me then?" he said, leaning in.

He cupped my face with his hands and he gently brushed his lips with mine. The kiss deepened and with a soft moan I slid my hands up his chest and my fingers slid into his tousled blonde hair. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. 

Tristan

This "just friends" idea. Not working.

Rory

Dean who?


	10. You bring out the crazy in me

A.N. Sorry about the typo. Of course, Columbus reached the new world in 1492, not 1942. My bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Rory

When we pulled apart, I instantly felt guilty.

"Ahh!" I screamed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his blue eyes concerned.

"I keep kissing you!"

He grinned. "What's wrong with that?"

"I've never been so out of control. It's like I can't help myself. I know I'm with Dean, I know I'm not supposed to be kissing you but yet I still do it anyway."

"How do you feel Rory?"

"I don't know…I feel guilty."

"About me. How do you feel about me?"

"I'm different when I'm with you. Not bad different. It's just that, 

As cliché as it sounds, you bring out the crazy in me. 

It's like I'm not good, sane Rory anymore and it scares me."

"You don't have to be scared…I'm not going to hurt you."

I looked into his deep blue eyes, knowing he was sincere.

"I believe you don't _want _to hurt me. But what if you do?"

"Then I would be the stupidest guy in the world."

I smiled. "You're not stupid."

"Yeah, I know all sorts of things about World History."

"What about Dean?"

He winced at the sound of his name. "You have to choose."

"I have to go. I have to think."

"Okay. I'll take you home"

We spent most of the car ride in silence. We finally got to my house. I mumbled thanks and stepped out of the car.

"Rory" he called after me.

I looked back.

"The show at the Pergola, it's tomorrow. Are you gonna go?"

I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"It kills me to know you're with him." He said sadly. 

And with that, he drove away. 

A.N. Wow, I finally updated. I hoped you liked this chapter. It's a bit short but I'll update soon. I will finish this story! So who will she choose- Dean? Tristan? Rich boy? Poor boy? Floppy hair? Spiky hair? Okay, I'll stop now. Reviews please!


	11. What's going on?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Friday

Rory

I woke up the next day feeling tired. I've been thinking all night- my decision kept changing from one guy to the other. My heart saying one thing and my head saying another.  

I didn't see him in school but when I opened my locker and there was a cup of coffee sitting on the top shelf. 

Beside it, there was a note. 

I wanted to see you today, but I thought you might 

need some more space and time to think. I'll see you tonight.

- Tristan 

I smiled to myself and happily drank the coffee, feeling warmth down my stomach…and my heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"How do I look?" I was getting ready for the show. I curled my hair and I had on my favorite pair of low rider jeans and a fitted black shirt.

"It depends. Are you gonna break his heart?" Mom asked.

"Why?"  
  
"'Cause if you are, then the outfit would be saying "I'm too good and gorgeous for you." But if you're not then it would be saying "Kiss me, I'm yours."

"Do you think I'm bad?"

She hesitated. "I don't like it that you cheated on Dean. But I don't think you're bad. God knows, how many times I've done the same thing…Not while I was with your dad, of course."

"Who did you cheat on?"

"I was with this guy, Johnny. He was a rebel. He smoked, he drank, he cursed a lot. My parents hated him and that's why I liked him so much. Chris kept bothering me in school and I never liked him. He was like the rich and preppy boy, everything I hated about Hartford society. It was not love at first sight, but then one day it just dawned on me, I was in love with him. Of course, this terrified me- my parents _loved_ him. I stayed with Johnny for a while then I realized it was stupid to stay with him because of my parents, so we broke up."

"Wow, I never knew this."

"It's been a while since I thought about it. So, who did you choose?"

- --  - - -- - - - - - - -

"Wow, Ror. This place is great. I can't believe I've never been here before." Lane said.

"Yeah, I know."

"So, Tristan, is he any good?"

"I haven't heard him play yet. I wouldn't be surprised if he was good though. He's good at everything."

Then I saw him walk on the stage, looking cuter than ever, with the other band members I recognized from school. "Hi, I'm Tristan and we're "The preppy rich boys."

"Rory, that's Tristan?! He's gorgeous."

I smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"Now I see why you couldn't resist kissing him….so, when is Dean coming back?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. Wow."

- - - - - - - - - 

The first song they played was  "Taste of Ink" by the Used. Tristan's voice was awesome; he actually sounded like the lead singer. The sounds were great too. Everyone was singing along, bashing their heads and having a good time. When the song ended, everyone clapped their hands and cheered. 

"This next song is for Mary." Tristan said, while looking straight at me. My heart leaped and I felt my face turn deep red.

I'm sleeping  
right in the middle of a good dream  
when all at once i wake up  
from something that keeps knocking at my brain  
before i go insane  
i hold my pillow to my head  
and spring up in my bed  
screaming out the words i dread  
I think I love you!  
  


This morning i woke up with this feeling  
i didnt know how to deal with  
and so i just decided to myself  
id hide it to myself  
and never talk about it  
and did not go and shout  
when you walked into the room  
i think i love you  
  


i think i love you  
so what am i so afraid of  
im afraid that im not sure of  
a love that theres no cure for  
  


i think i love you  
is that what life is made of  
though it worries me to say  
that i've never felt this way  
believe me  
  


u really dont have to worry  
i only wanna make you happy  
and if u say hey go away i will  
but i think better still  
i better stare out and love you  
do u think i have a case  
let me ask you to your face  
i think i love you  
  


 i think i love  
so what am i so afraid of  
im afraid that im not sure of  
a love that theres no cure for  
do you think u love me?  
i think i love you  
i think i love you  
i think i love you

I rushed out of there not knowing what to do or say or think. I was running and all of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Dean?!"

(A.N. I should end it right here, but I'll be nice and continue on….) 

"Rory!" He said and then hugged me tightly.

"You're back?!"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you so I just took an earlier flight."

"How did you know I was here?" 

"Oh, I heard it from Miss Patty who heard it from your mom."

"Oh."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"So….Can I please kiss my girlfriend who I haven't seen in so long?"

"Dean, I—" I said trying to tell him about Tristan before he kissed me. But I didn't get to say a word, because he already put his lips on mine.

"Rory!" 

Dean broke off the kiss and I looked behind me.

There was Tristan. He looked at me, then at Dean and his face dropped. He looked angry and sad all at the same time. Then he took off. 

"Tristan!" I shouted after him but he still kept running. 

"Rory, what's going on?" Dean asked, his face looking confused and worried. 

"We need to talk." 

A.N. Hoped you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be better…

The song Tristan sang was "I Think I love you" by Less than Jake originally by The Partridge Family. 


	12. Do you still love me?

Rory

"Umm...something happened while you were gone." I couldn't look at him straight in the eye. I felt so guilty. I mean, he leaves me for like a week, and what do I do, I cheat on him.

"What do you mean _something_ happened? What happened, Rory?"

I shifted my gaze towards him. I could see the anger rising inside of him.

I cringed.

"Please be calm about this." I took a deep breath. "I kissed Tristan..."

"You kissed him!"

"I didn't plan on it. It just happened. I'm so sorry, Dean."

"Rory...You can't honestly love this guy...I can't believe this..It's been a week, Rory.." He stood there, shaking his head. I could see tears continuing to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm confused right now..." Tears were forming in my eyes. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"What about me? Do you still love me? Or was it all just a lie?"


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note

So I know I haven't updated in like AWHILE. But I felt inspired today. Thanks for all your reviews. I wouldn't have been inspired without them. So I promise I'm going to finish this story! So I hope you like this chapter. I just need to get back in my writing groove. So, thanks agen for the reviews...Keep reading.


	14. Ive never felt happier

1

Tristan

Friday, 11:42 p.m.

He came home and saw his answering machine had picked up new messages.

"_Maybe there will be one from Rory"_ he thought. He sighed. "_Why do you torture yourself like this DuGray?" You saw her. You saw her kissing bagboy. She's probably making out with him right this second."_

His heart felt like it was being stabbed at the thought. He shook his head.

"Since when did you become so emotional? You're acting like a girl. Remember when girls used to mean nothing to you? What the hell happened?"

He ran his hands through his hair, as he came to the realization.

"Rory happened...and she's not just any girl.."

You have two new messages.

Tristan man. This is Scott. Dude, you just totally bailed on us after that song. What the hell happened? Does it have something to do with that Mary chick? Man, I'm at the after party. You are missing it. There's so many hot chicks here. A lot of them are looking for you. It's so awesome...I'm telling you were are on our way to getting signed! Come over here already!

Beep

Hey hotness. This is Karen. It was nice seeing you at the café. I hope we see each other more. Call me.

Beep

You have no new messages.

He stared at the phone disheartened.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for her to call like some pathetic loser. I'm going to that after party."

Rory

Friday, 10:50 p.m. (About an hour earlier)

"When I said I love you, I meant it. Please believe me. But it just hasn't been the same anymore. We've been drifting apart...even before Tristan came. Don't tell me you didn't feel it too."

He signed. His brown eyes staring back at me. He looked sad, dejected. He nodded. "I felt it too. I just didn't want to lose you. I thought maybe things would get better. I guess I was wrong and now things have to end like this."

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him, knowing there was nothing I could say that would make things any better.

"I guess it's time we go our separate ways now."

"I know this sounds cliche, but do you think we can still be friends?"

"I don't know, Rory. It would hurt too much. I think space would be best. I couldn't bear to see you with him and part of me can't bear to talk to you now. Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Dean"

And then he walked away.

"Oh Rory, what happened?"

I just got home and I probably looked like crap. My eyes were red and wet. I just spent the last fifteen minutes crying.

"He saw us."

"Who did?"

"Dean."

"Oh."

"I'm such a bad person."

"Rory.."

"No! I am! He was a nice guy and he loved me."

"Rory..."

"And Tristan. Oh God. I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, babe. Everything's going to work out."

"No...it's not...Things aren't going to magically become better...I have to find him.."

"Dean?"

"No. Tristan."

"Rory, I don't think you should go out right now..It's late..you're upset.."

"I'm fine, mom. I need to do this."

"Okay, take the jeep."

"Answer your phone..." I've been calling and calling and I keep getting his stupid machine. He's not home...Where could he be?

So now I'm stuck here, parked on the side of the road, with nowhere to go.

Visions of him making out with Karen passing through my head...

"No, get a hold of yourself, Rory. He wouldn't do that. But he thought you were kissing Dean.."

"Where the hell could he be! " I let out a scream of frustration. "Think, Rory, think."

I dialed 411.

"Operator, could you get me the number to The Pergola, please?"

"451-4252. Thank you."

I dialed the number.

"Hi. This is Carol from the Pergola."

"Hi. I was wondering if any of the band members from the...preppy rich boys were still there."

"Oh no, there at the after party by now."

"By any chance, do you know where the after party is?"

"Oh, it's right down the street at that one band member's house? What was his name...Scott...yeah..He was hitting on me, inviting me to go there...but I have work..Gosh, work can be such a hassle sometimes..."

"Uh..Okay, I have to go...but thank you soo much for your help."

I guess this is the house, it has to be. There were a whole bunch of cars down the street, loud music, people roaming around, drunk.

Tristan better be here.

I walked around.

"Hey pretty lady. How u doin'?"

I turned to look. Oh God. This guy was really drunk. He started to put his arms around me.

"I'm fine. Now can you please take your hands off me. I didn't come here to get hit on by some drunk guy."

"Why did you come here then?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Tristan DuGray."

"Oh! Tristan! He's the man! All these chicks are all over him!"

"Where is he?"

"Oh, he's over there..in the living room...Tristan...what a stud."

I saw his blonde hair sticking out in the crowd. I come closer...

Oh God.

There surrounded by a group of girls and his arm around one in particular, a redhead..Karen.

This was a mistake.

"Tristan, man! This hot chick right here is looking for you!"

I turned away and ran.

Tristan POV

"Rory?"

I quickly took my arm off Karen and ran after her, weaving through the sea of girls.

"Tristan dear, where are you going?" I could hear Karen shouting after me.

"Rory!" She was running pretty fast but I caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Rory, stop."

She stopped but she wouldn't face me.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dean?"

"Dean and I broke up.I shouldn't be here. It was a mistake to go."

"No. It's not a mistake. Rory, those girls.."

"You don't need to explain."

"I want to..those girls...nothing happened..I swear.."

"What about Karen?"

"What_ about _Karen?"

"You guys seemed all close.."

"Rory, nothing happened. Believe me." I came up closer to her and turned her around to face me.

"Look at me. Rory. I should've told you this a long time ago. I love you, Rory. There's no one else that even comes close."

She looked up her wet blue eyes, staring back at mine.

"I love you, too."

I pulled her closer to me. Cupped my hand on her chin and kissed her lips. I never felt happier.


End file.
